In the Moonlit Garden
by Youshi Semenjyu
Summary: Duo asks for advice from Quatre, when Quatre was expecting something else...


In The Moonlit Garden P.MsoNormal { pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } LI.MsoNormal { pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } DIV.MsoNormal { pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } H1 { pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; pont-SIZE: 12pt; pont-WEIGHT: normal; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; TEXT-DECORATION: underline; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-style-next: Normal; mso-outline-level: 1; mso-pont-kerning: 0pt; text-underline: single } DIV.Section1 { page: Section1 } 

In The Moonlit Garden 

By DuoLordofDeath

Disclaimer: I do not own these wonderful characters. I do, however, own this lovely story idea! So poopy on all the lawyers!

"Beautiful…"

The sun serenely began to show its face over the hill, flooding the drawing room with light as I pulled back the cranberry balcony curtains. I smiled at the morning's warmth and ran a hand through my blond hair, then turned and quietly made my way to a small glass cabinet. As I gently pulled my violin from its case, I could hear the soft murmur of voices and the shuffling of feet, so I knew that the rest or at least some of my comrades were awake. 

I gently ran a hand over the shining, smooth oak finish of my violin, and then I brought it to my chin. Quickly and lithely, I began to run the bow over the instrument's many strings, surrounding myself with the sweet strains of my music. I played the sunrise, each ray of sunlight dancing upon my fingertips, accompanied by a few gentle clouds of cumulus. I was painting a picture with my melodies. I loved to play. It helped to free my mind during the war, and now it helped to free my mind of the nagging yet wonderful thoughts of a certain person who managed to make me smile every minute of every day.

A soft knock upon the closed door brought me out of my reverie.I sat the violin down beside me and smiled a bit. 

"Come in." I took a seat, and my heart stirred as the door creaked open, and a face popped in. His amethyst eyes were gleaming and his long chestnut braid hung down, swinging slightly with his movements. He smiled at me nervously.

"Hey, Quatre. Can I, uh, talk to you?"

"Well, of course!" I sat down on the piano bench as he walked in and closed the door behind him. He sat beside me on the bench and sighed.

"Duo? What's wrong? You seem…troubled." I put a hand on his shoulder, bringing his eyes up to look at me. For a split second, his lovely violet eyes locked with my own marine gaze, and I subconsciously found myself staring at his exquisite features. I blushed slightly, and mentally chided myself. I was supposed to be listening to Duo's troubles, not fantasizing about him and my deep affection for him. I had long ago admitted to myself that I loved the wily American. How could I not?

"Well, Quatre…I've been meaning to ask you this for a while, but the time never seemed appropriate or you were too busy or I was too embarrassed-"

I chuckled, cutting him off briefly. "You? Embarrassed? Well, that's a first!" It was a feeble attempt at trying to keep a calm exterior over an anxious interior. Was Duo trying to tell me something that I had longed to hear ever since the end of the war?

"Quatre, I'm serious..."

I nodded, my hand still upon the American's warm shoulder. He took a deep breath and looked me directly in the eyes, a pale pink blush washed over his cheeks.

"Quatre…I'm in love…"

I'm positive that I looked downright stunned. I began to speak, but the words came out incoherent and jumbled together. 

"W-what? Duo, that's wonderful!" I smiled brightly, knowing that I most likely looked like a moron with the grin plastered on my face.

"But-" Duo continued, "The person I love doesn't…know…and I'm afraid that if I tell this person…they might reject not only my love…but my friendship as well…"

As Duo spoke his words, I felt my heart twinge in sorrow…so, it wasn't me he spoke of…I had been loving a love that wasn't there...risen hopes and dreams crashed down just as quickly as they had been risen. I took a shaky breath and sighed. At least I could try to help my unrequited love find happiness, even if it meant pain for me.

"Duo, I think you should risk it…because if you don't risk telling this person, then how will you ever know for sure what they feel towards you?" I spoke gravely, never more serious. But as I spoke, I wondered why I couldn't compel myself to follow my own advice.I felt disgusted at my hypocritical ways. I was afraid to follow my own advice…

"Duo…if you don't mind my asking…but who is this mystery person?"

Duo looked quickly away, his face hidden by his long bangs. "I can't say…I don't want your opinion of me to change…"

I sighed and nodded. "I understand."

Duo stood and looked at me gratefully. "Thanks, Quatre. I really appreciate it."

"Don't…mention it, Duo. Good luck…" I smiled weakly as he approached the door, and he flashed me that charming smile at me as he left, the smile that made my heart melt. I gazed back from the door to the violin, and picked it slowly up. I stood, and began to play again, but this time, I was not performing the sunrise. I was playing the grief and anguish I felt in my heart. Unknowingly, Duo had innocently asked for advice, and harmed me more than anything else ever would. And he didn't even know… 

The notes wavered out of the instrument, hauntingly calling to the sun. They wafted through the air like ghosts, mourning their own death. In a way, this was my way of mourning my own death…the death of my grievous heart.

I did not see Duo all day, not at any of the meals as well. It was as though he never even had came out of his room the entire day.

It was late afternoon; in fact, it was evening, when I began a quiet walk through the gardens that surrounded my home. The irises had bloomed beautifully on the side of the path, lightened slightly by the setting sun's gentle kiss. I knelt down and gazed at the lovely violet blossoms, blossoms that matched Duo's eyes perfectly. I couldn't help but smile, although my insides were quaking with loss. I prayed for him to be happy, even if it were not with me.

"Quatre?"

I stood and turned around at the sound of Duo's soft tenor voice. He was standing about 10 feet down the gravel walkway, hands placed in the pockets of his black pilot pants. He was smiling; his cheeks still flushed pinkish. 

"Oh, Duo…you startled me…"

"Oh, sorry 'bout that."

"It's okay." This was quite unexpected, especially since I had not seen him since he had left the drawing room this morning. By the way he was acting, it appeared as though he had something big and wonderful to tell me. "Did you tell them yet?"

Duo chuckled and blushed deeper. "Heh, no, not yet. I plan on telling them soon, though," he replied, walking towards me. "I guess I just needed a little bit more time to think about what to say."

He was now less than two inches from me. He was looking at me intently, his hands resting upon my shoulders. I took an unsure breath and spoke, my voice barely audible.

"Well…tell me how everything turns out…"

Duo was silent for a moment.

"Quatre…I was hoping that you could answer that question for me." Then, without another syllable uttered and no time for me to voice my confusion, Duo leaned towards me and gently pressed his lips against mine.

My eyes went wide as Duo's mouth lightly touched mine, and surprise seized my body. Ripples of excitement and fascination swept all over my being as I brought my arms softly around his neck.

The kiss was brief, but the effects lasted much longer. Duo pulled away a few seconds later, his warm arms still around me, although much tighter and lovingly. His smile had gone wide, and I could note tiny tears of what was sure to be joy forming in his infinite eyes.

"Quatre...you're trembling…" Duo whispered, leaning his forehead against mine. I breathed shakily, my heart still pounding slightly from contact. I chuckled softly and pulled Duo closer into a tight embrace.

"So are you…" I whispered into his ear, strands of chestnut brushing against my face. Within the close embrace, I could feel the steady, rhythmic beat of his heart. This indeed was utopia.

The sun had vanished beyond the horizon by this time, the stars twinkling above. We hadn't moved so much as an inch, for the moment seemed too precious to shatter just yet. Duo smiled softly at me, returning the gesture that I had offered, and breathed deeply. But I myself was the first to break the silence. I ran a few soft fingertips over his cheek, still quietly amazed that after fighting side by side in war and delivering peace, we had been offered mental peace as well.

"I love you, Duo Maxwell…" I uttered, my voice clear and my tone enriched with conviction. I gazed directly into his wide, expressive eyes, noticing a small yet powerful change in the way that he was looking at me.

A joyous laugh resonated across the grounds, and it took me a few moments to realize that it had come from Duo. He threw his arms around me tighter than before; his force so great that he lifted me off of my feet. He was grinning uncontrollably at me, his warm laugh still in the air. His eyes were bright, though shaded by the moon's dim light. I beamed at him and leaned down toward him, as his arms were still holding me up. Our noses touched lightly, both of us chuckling softly.

"Oh, Quatre…I love you too…" He smiled blissfully, bringing my feet back to the ground.I didn't wait to reach the ground to respond to his murmur. His simple confessions had completely overwhelmed my senses, leaving me in a lovely state of euphoria. Swiftly, I smoothly captured the American's soft lips with mine, our mouths dancing gracefully with each other in a slow, passionate waltz. 

Nothing has remained more precious to me than this single moment, as we expressed our new love to each other, amid the irises in the moonlit garden…

~*Owari*~


End file.
